El Misterio Mecánico Del Asombro
by El Hacedor Del Sur
Summary: Un futuro distante. Humanos y Máquinas intentan convivir, sin resultado alguno. Un joven que es visto como la luz de la esperanza, una princesa que descubre una verdad difícil de creer, un pueblo que busca romper las cadenas de la tiranía.
1. AVISOS

**"EL MISTERIO MECÁNICO DEL ASOMBRO"**

Un futuro distante. Humanos y Máquinas intentan convivir, sin resultado alguno. Un joven que es visto como la luz de la esperanza, una princesa que descubre una verdad difícil de creer, un pueblo que busca romper las cadenas de la tiranía. Se dice que una sola persona puede hacer la diferencia pero ahora pueden ser dos, o incluso más las que provoquen no sólo una diferencia, sino un asombro en los demás. Basada en el disco "The Astonishing" de Dream Theater y en las películas de Lucario y Volcanion.

 **ADVERTENCIA 01:** Todo lo relacionado a la franquicia de pokémon y a la banda de metal progresivo Dream Theater es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y el autor de este fanfic no declara autoría sobre ninguno de los elementos presentes en la historia.

 **ADVERTENCIA 02:** Este fanfic toma como base la historia del disco The Astonishing de la banda antes mencionada y las películas de Lucario y Volcanion. Es posible que algunos aspectos sean similares o diferentes respecto a los materiales de origen pero por las dudas ya están avisados.

 **ADVERTENCIA 03:** Como recomendación personal es preferible ver primero las películas y escuchar el disco para tener una idea de lo que leerán a continuación pero trataré en lo posible de hacer de este un escrito de carácter independiente por el que no sea necesario requerir del factor "Conocimiento Previo".

 **ADVERTENCIA 04:** Para indicar las partes de música y/o letras del disco original la letra será escrita en cursiva, junto con una indicación de quien pronuncia la letra ya sea el narrador, Ash, Serena, entre otros.

 **ADVERTENCIA 05:** Debido a lo complicado que puede ser traducir las letras originales del inglés al español, trataré en lo más posible no hacer cambios demasiado complejos ya sea en la letra de la canción en sí misma como en el contexto que esta canción posee sobre el disco. Vale la pena mencionar que The Astonishing es de carácter conceptual cada canción posee su importancia y su explicación para la historia reflejada en el disco. Pero trataré de no afectar el contexto del material original para, como ya mencioné anteriormente, hacer de este un "producto independiente".


	2. Capítulo 01: La Llegada De Las Máquinas

**LA LLEGADA DE LAS MÁQUINAS DE RUIDO**

POV (Ash):

Mi nombre es Ash, desde que nací he vivido en este pueblo llamado Ravenskill. He sido criado por mi madre Delia y mi padre Aaron falleció cuando tenía apenas 5 años. Mi madre me ha dicho que el pueblo esta en constante conflicto con otros pueblos cercanos. Esta lucha entre aquellos que quieren crear algo por sí mismos y aquellos que prefieren a las máquinas empezó como un simple debate siglos atrás, debate que derivó en una constante lucha que esta creando muros en vez de puentes. Cuando fue que esto se salió de control? Porque estas máquinas son la solución a todo? Acaso mi don de darles música a los que me rodean es un crimen? No sé porque pero a veces me imagino "ese" día en que las máquinas de ruido fueron liberadas por primera vez. Mi madre me dijo que el emperador Lysson, años atrás, anunció esto como un medio de entretenimiento único en su tipo, como una forma de disfrutar la música. A algunos les ha convencido pero a otros no, y me incluyo.

De vez en cuando sueño algo extraño, la imagen de alguien diciéndome que la música es un regalo de la vida, que debo compartirlo con los demás con corazón, honestidad y alegría. Hasta ahora le he dado a los que me rodean esa posibilidad de disfrutar melodías y darles la esperanza de que es posible convivir entre todos nosotros. Ya he tenido momentos en que las máquinas han querido quitarme mi guitarra pero no se los permito porque este instrumento era de mi padre y es lo único que tengo para recordarlo a él, mi madre dice que esta guitarra es un tesoro familiar que ha sido heredado de generación en generación y por eso es que esta en mis manos continuar con el legado musical de mi familia.

Ya siendo de noche miro por la ventana de la habitación a las máquinas de ruido regresando al lugar de donde provienen, he escuchado rumores de que provienen del reino de Azoth, donde viven el emperador, su familia y sus fieles vasallos. Ruego porque algún día la música logre brindar asombro a los demás. Por ahora escucharé a esas máquinas como anuncian su retiro.

 _Beeeeeeeeppp, Beeeeeeeeppp_


	3. Capítulo 02: La Obertura Distópica

**LA OBERTURA DISTÓPICA**

Es el año 2285, América ya no es como se la conocía hace siglos, mucho ha cambiado, algunas ciudades han sido fundadas, otras ya no existen, es un mapa completamente nuevo. El Gran Imperio Del Norte De Las Américas ha gobernado desde hace mucho tiempo y quien esta a la cabeza del actual gobierno es el emperador Lysson. Por razones que quizás nunca se sepan ha creado un conjunto de máquinas de ruido que brindan entretenimiento electrónico a los pueblos y ciudades del norte. Lamentablemente esto ocurrió en el peor momento posible porque desde antes que estás máquinas fuesen creadas y liberadas al pueblo existía un debate sobre que vale la pena más: Hacer todo por cuenta propia y permitirles a las máquinas ayudarnos? Debate que ahora ha causado que muchos pueblos y ciudades vean a sus habitantes divididos e incluso teniendo batallas pokémon entre ellos, algunos viven para contar como evoluciona el conflicto y otros parten a la otra vida y sus legados son poco recordados entre algunos.

Sin embargo hace años alguien trató de revertir todo esto, un hombre valiente y de corazón justo llamado Aaron trató de unir a la gente usando su guitarra de color azul pero cuando las máquinas de ruido trataron de arrebatarle su instrumento y él quiso recuperarlo ocurrió algo terrible. Aaron logró quitarle a la máquina la guitarra, se la dio a su esposa Delia y corrió lejos para mantener a su hijo de apenas 5 años a salvo pero antes de poder correr recibió un fuerte choque eléctrico que lo dejó con graves quemaduras y en su agonía le gritaba a su esposa que corriera y que le enseñara a su hijo el regalo que la música puede dar. El niño que hoy en día es un jovencito de 16 años llamado Ash continúa el legado de música, no sólo de su padre sino que de su familia. La familia de Ash ha sido reconocida como uno de los pocos clanes familiares que quieren transmitir el mensaje de que humanos y máquinas pueden crear música y traer asombro a los demás.

Y es así como esta historia continúa, hasta el día de hoy.


End file.
